No Way Out And why would I want out anyway?
by Tigeress33565
Summary: '"This is the fifth time this month, Percy. Can your sixteen year old mind not comprehend that there is no escape?" Luke sneered as the Demon shut the door to the now sound proof room.' Luke/Percy Lemon Slash Langauge
1. No Way Out

I wrote this like…five months ago and just now decided to post it because this pairing doesn't have enough love…or lemons. This is only my…third lemon I've typed I think, so Flame if you want. I need to get better. ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke smirked as the demon through me at his feet…Again.

"You may go." he waved off the random demon that had caught me…again.

"This is the fifth time this month, Percy. Can your sixteen year old mind not comprehend that there is no escape?" Luke sneered as the Demon shut the door to the now sound proof room.

"Sixth. Can your twenty-three year old mind not comprehend that I won't be kept captive?" I regretted my smart remark as his palm hit my face and my head snapped to the side.

"Watch your tongue." He hissed as he set back down on the chair.

I glared at him as my mind reeled.

It had started about two months ago.

The beginning of summer. Meaning Camp half-blood.

I had been walking the perimeter of the camp boundaries alone. Annebeth had been going on and on about some new plans that she had made for the camp. Everything had been going great since we had broken up. We were still best friends, and I had finally told her about my newest development.

I was gay.

Yep. But that hadn't been the best part. Nope.

The best part was that I had a crush on someone that was so off limits that it would have made even Luke genuinely laugh his ass off.

And that was because it was Luke.

As in, twenty-three years old Luke. As in seven years older Luke.

As in the guy that was serving the BAD guy.

Annebeth had stared at me for a moment before calmly remarking "That. Is. Hot."

I had snorted, rolled my eyes, and just walked away to get a break.

Then I had seen something just outside the line that kept Camp half-blood safe.

It was Luke, Shirtless and smirking right at me as I stared. His pants were low hanging around his waist and his eyes had been twirling with things that I couldn't figure out in my state of mind.

And he was right in front of me.

I had been so distracted that I had tripped over a small pile of dirt.

Right into his arms and bare chest. Then-as manly as it doesn't sound-I pretty much fainted. I mean, YOU try to fall into your evil crush's twenty-three year old, hot, half-naked body at a hormonal age of sixteen and tell me you don't faint on impact.

When I had woken up, I had been in some strange house. Mansion. Thing. House-Mansion thing.

Safe to say the first thing I did was tried to escape.

Got caught and brought to Luke. Who sadly did not have his –literally – wicked way with me, but instead told me that I was now his captive and that I would be staying there until he was bored with keeping me.

My first thought was -screw that- my second –screw me- and then senses had caught back up with me and I had tried to run away…again.

And this had gone on and on.

Suffice to say that what he said was true. Here I am, two months later. Unable to find a way out, and the gods unable to help me because of some kind of ward Luke had set on the Mansion-house-thing.

"Percy!" Luke's voice brought me back and his smirk told me he knew what I was thinking about.

"What!" I snapped at him in nervousness. His eyes were swirling with those things and feelings that had been there two months ago when he had captured me.

"Come up here." His commanding tone made me want to say yes. And against my better judgment I reluctantly went closer.

Luke was sitting in a large chair. Plushy and a nice maroon color. His legs were spread out, and he was leaning on his knees with a smug look on his face, the scar on his cheek making him better looking than he would have been without it.

I squeaked quietly as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

My legs were straddling him, my hands tight on his shoulders and my face turning a dark red. I couldn't meet his eye, I mean I felt like I was molesting him…even though he was the one that pulled me on him.

"W-what are you doing!" I cried in shock as one of his hands rested on my hip.

I guess he didn't deem that worthy of replay, because he just 'hummed' and continued moving his hand over my side.

"S-stop…" My stutter didn't sound firm even to me.

"Shut up." He said simple and my mouth closed as his hand glided down my side to stop on my trembling thigh.

"Scared?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over my neck, his hands drumming against my skin.

"N-no." My words were disproven when I whimpered as his hand slid to just inside my pants.

"Really?"

"Wha-ah!" I cried out as his rough hands suddenly gripped my apparent erection that I had not known I had.

"Sorry? Couldn't understand you."

I bit my lip-it was rhetorical if you couldn't tell. He was teasing me…well I could tease him to…maybe?  
I let my hands wonder 'innocently' looking for something to grip…

They slowly rubbed around his chest and I could feel the hard muscles flexing as he suddenly jerked my…issue again.

"F-fuck!" The curse slipped through my mouth and I clenched my eyes shut again-trying in vain to stop myself from letting my forehead rest on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Percy?" he hissed into my ear and I felt myself shutter harshly in his arms as his other hand slipped into the back of my pants.

"N-nothing I c-can't han-ndle on my-oohhh!" Well…there went my pride.

"You can't handle on your own, hmm?" his hand quickly sped up then slowed again-torturing me with the surprisingly awesome feeling of his callused hands.

"What would you do I wonder? If I stopped?" and then he did…That bastard just -Paused-. His hand slowly slid from my body-the hand down the back of my pants leaving its place where it had been resting.

To my upmost horror I whimpered as his touch left me and I had to bit my cheek again to stop myself from begging him to continue-for Luke to simply fuck me already and get it out of my system.

Luke laughed, setting his hands on my hips and letting his bright eyes look me up and down.

"I won't let you go…" he muttered as he led my shaking hand to the front of my lap-setting it down just over where my hard-on was raging.

I probably should have guessed that Luke was kinky…Damn it.

He was so making me do this…seriously.

Luke was actually going to make me…  
I yelped as his hand was on mine again-unbuttoning my pants for me and slowly sliding his hand, my hand under his, into my boxers again…

"Like it?" he whispered into my ear softly as his hand started to pump with my hand, making me muffle a moan into his shoulder.

"N-noohhhh!" Damn it. And my pride was just recovering from the last time…Damn it.

Luke grinned and I had just a moment to see it before I was pushed from his lap and onto the floor-surprisingly it was softer than before.

A demon materialized and I squeaked as the thing picked me up and brought me out of the room-watching as Luke smirked and disappeared from the chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sheets were unwrinkled and the 'stuff' was hidden in the bed side table. All that was left was for Luke to bring Percy into the room.

Luke waited in the chair close to the door, though in the total darkness, no one could really tell.

He grinned as the demon bushed Percy into the room before leaving quickly-slamming the door after his horribly disfigured body.

"Hm." Luke grinned as he stood up.

"So Percy…" he whispered quietly.

Percy squeaked as his crush slid his long pale fingers to the small sliver of skin that showed between his shirt and pants to brush and rub against his skin.

The elder man grinned as Percy involuntarily relaxed into the arm that he had wrapped loosely around his waist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I tried to glare, I really did-but my eyes slid shut as the fingers slid across the small stretch of skin between the shirt and pants again. It felt really strange but I liked it…

"W-what're y-you do-" I tried to get a question but it was cut off as Luke finally twirled me around and pressed his lips lightly to mine…

My eyes widened and my mind went into shock as my stupid body moved on its own, molding to his taller body and kissing back, allowing the kiss to deepen even as my mind finally stamped a large red 'SCREW IT' sign on itself and shut down my rational side while my eyes closed.

I felt my bare arms wrapped around Luke's neck as the blonde lightly pushed me back.

"Wanna put that tongue to use?" He breathed into my ear and I could hear my heart racing as my until now secret crush gently-at least as gently as _Luke _could be- pushed me back onto the bed, that I only now noticed had all new sheet's softer than the ones before. My shoes and socks were gone before I even registered that I was laying down. Damn it…he's good.

"Depends."I finally was able to say, it sounded breathless and cracked at the end as the paler hand of my twenty three year old arch enemy slipped under the bottom my shirt.

"Depends on what?" the fingers crawled up my chest and traced along the lines that shaped my noticeably slim body.

"W-what I'l-l g-get in ret-t-urn…" I growled in my head as I had to cut my reply short to hold in the moan as Luke pulled the shirt off of me and threw it somewhere.

"I think…that you know what you'll get in return…" Luke's reply made me flush before he started to lightly kissing down my neck, tongue flicking out to lick at the area where the neck met the shoulder, before he bit down on the skin. Fuck.

I couldn't stop the cry of pain and a small amount of pleasure that ripped from my throat quietly. Hey-everyone is a little masochistic…except for a few people I suppose…either way-My hand's trail up the blonde's neck to grip his hair tightly as he licked the red area almost apologetically.

"Someone seems p-possessive…?" I whispered meekly as the stupid guy ran his hand lightly over my chest again, tweaking my nipples quickly-causing a jerk and a quiet whimper to escape. He's good at making me make noises apparently.

"You know it." Luke smirked again and set up quickly, causing a dizzying confusion to cross my face at the quick movement. It hurt my head after just laying in the bed…

Luke's shirt hit the ground somewhere along with my own and then he was back to leaning over me on all fours.

He grinned as the confusion slowly seeped away from my face to be replaced with a look of vengeance. I had a new idea…

"My turn…" Without waiting for a reply, I flipped him over and straddled him.

My finger traced every line that could be found on the pale chest and Luke bit his hand to stop a moan from escaping his mouth as I slowly ran my tongue over the places my finger's had been before, flicking over the hard nubs on his chest multiple times, before he pushed me up lightly so that he could sit up and bend his knee's farther so I was sitting in his lap.

"So, Percy…Want to continue?" Luke smirked and I knew he had felt the shiver that ran up my spine at the way he let his breath ghost over my neck as he asked the question teasingly.

"N-not if y-ou k-keep st-talli-ing!" I growled before pulling the man into a kiss that left us both breathless. I smirked as Luke almost scrabbling to get the bottle he had apparently hidden in the bedside table.

"If I-I didn't know any-y b-better I'd s-say tha-a-t you plan-ned th-this…" I knew he had but I gave him a look for a moment anyway before giving into the hands rubbing my thighs through the thin pants that demon had made me change into.

Luke on the other hand wasn't so lucky; he was wearing _jeans_ which, as hard as it was to believe, can get uncomfortable when not as open as loose cotton.

He set the bottle of lube down on the bed before practically ripping the pants off, I helping as best as I could from his lap. Hey, even if he was my arch nemesis I'd wanted him to fuck me for two years…I'm not letting my conscious kick in now.

When the pants were finally gone, all that was left to separate us from each other were the thin boxers and the newly declared evil sleeper pants that were then thrown onto the bed surrounding us

Luke growled as I accidentally ground against his lower body, I am embarrassed to say that I groaned my surprise as my older crush gripped my hips and brought me down roughly again.

"D-damn it, Percy!" Luke hissed as he again tried to get friction to his cock.

"W-what!" I hissed back as I shamelessly rubbed myself against my soon-to-be-lover.

"Get rid of th-those f-uck-ing box-xers!" his voice sounding throughout the otherwise empty room from where I was sitting.

"I-I can't!" I growled out as my hands clenched at the bed next to me while Luke tried to roll his hips up into me again.

He cursed as he stilled my frantic movements and slowly set up again from his position on the bed.

"Hold on a minute." He whispered as his hands slid down my chest, just to stop at my boxers.

"Hold still…" slowly the thin boxer shorts slid down tanned thighs, revealing inch by inch strong legs, and a good sized, hard, aching member straining for release-If I do say so myself

"Hurry!" I whined, he still had a hold on my hips, stopping me from moving down again.

"I'm going as fast as I…" Luke growled quietly as he finally yanked the remaining cloth off me.

Soon, the blonde's own boxers were gone as well, giving his own erection space to 'breathe'.

I moaned hungrily as my older lover finally brought my hips down with skin on skin contact, kissing me franticly as his pale hand opened the lube bottle to squeeze a good amount onto his fingers.

"Relax…This isn't gonna feel nice at the beginning…" The taller man warned me-at least he was nice enough to warn me-as his fingers slid to the small opening, and with a gentle kiss from him, one slid into my smaller body.

I hissed at the foreign feeling of something sliding into my ass, it was wet and uncomfortable, but I closed my eyes and allowed Luke to continue.

"First time with a guy right?" His tone came off as questioning, but the semi-jealous glint in his eye made me chuckle, then moan as the finger in me twisted.

"Y-yes!" I cried out as another finger was added and the actual stretching began. I wasn't lying either. Luke was about to take my guy-ginity…

The uncomfortable feeling was slowly leaving to be replaced with something that made my stomach twist and my mind reel with the effort of remembering my name as I rode the pale fingers inside me.

"Good." Was the quiet reply as Luke added the third finger and slowly pulled his fingers out of me to the very tip.

"What!" I whimpered as my hands finally let go of the bed to grab Luke's shoulders. Luke allowed his knee's to lay straight again and gently lay me down.

Once we were newly situated back into our original position with Luke leaning over me, him pulled his fingers out all the way and ignored the moan of loss that I let out.

"Ready?"

He grinned and without waiting for an answer, he thrust his cock into me at an angle he hadn't reached with his fingers.

The scream of pleasure echoed around the room and blood welled up in the nail marks as I dug my nails into his skin in surprise.

My body shook and Luke graciously held still as the pleasure slowly gave way to the burning pain of being entered for the first time. Damn it…pain…it was worse than anything I had ever actually felt in my life.

A moment passed where we were still, Luke shaking with the force of restraint, and I with the pain that was slowly leaving, like the uncomfortable feeling the fingers had.

"Luke." I carefully let my hand rest on Luke's shoulder, while my other hand lifted to cradle the man's cheek, softly bringing his face down to my own so that I could kiss him while pushing down on the blonde's cock. I was careful because even though we were having sex, he was still my enemy-I wasn't sure how far he would let me take my affections.

"Go…" I whispered against Luke's lips and the man wasted no time in doing so. Bastard.

"Fuck! Percy!" Luke hissed before leaning down to kiss me again forcefully.

"Ah! L-luke! H-hit that s-spo-" I was cut off by the scream that came from his mouth as he figured what I wanted to ask and obeyed.

Ten inches of hot, hard, wet-with-pre-cum flesh thrust in and out of my ass and I must say...It was better than any fantasy I had ever had about a girl.

Tight, hot, wet walls squeezed and constricted around Luke as he thrust in and out of me over and over again.

My throat ached as I screamed again-I did every time that Luke slammed into my smaller body.

"Ah! Oh God! Luke-ah! Please! Luk-AH!" My voice was suddenly muffled as Luke kissed me again.

His tongue 'forced' its way into my mouth, causing me to moan loudly as the wet muscle explored my mouth again, skimming over my own tongue again and again, until I finally gave in and fought back as Luke hooked my legs under his arms, and hiked them over his shoulders for better access.

Luke grunted as the new angle allowed him to thrust fully into the body under him. Me.

My arms were shaking, gripping onto the paler man's shoulders. My ankles were locked around Luke's upper back as if I was trying to hold on tighter than I already was. Damn my body…it and my pride were having an on-going war today for some reason.

I wasn't sure who's side I was on anymore…

Luke smirked as I tried to plea again, but was cut off by moans that were forced out of my mouth by the deep thrusting inside of me.

"If…this is all…it takes…to turn you into…a pile of fuckabley hot mush…" his whispered thoughts made me blush a bright red, my semi-long hair splaying across my neck and Luke's pillow as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Wonder...what will happen if I…" Luke suddenly set up, pulling me up with him, still riding the pale cock as it continued to drive into me roughly. I felt like a whore even if it was my first time when he did that.

His hands slid down my body again as I rocked against the man.

I cried out and dug my nails farther into Luke's shoulders as strong, firm fingers wrapped around my own member.

"Luke! Harder!" I cried and he did as he had been asked.

The heat built up in my stomach.

The harsh trusting that made me scream as the long, thick cock slammed into _that _spot. The rough hand sliding up and down my own member at a quick pace. The tongue suddenly at my chest, rolling and tweaking my nipples roughly.

Luke felt me tense up-I know he did-and he in turn, did the same as the heat constricting his dick tightening even more.

The cry and sudden spasms of my entrance as I came was what did him in, with a muffled growl, he joined me in the highest place of pleasure as his cum shot into me, my own covering our chests in a clear substance as I cried out in pleasure.

We stared at each other, eyes glazed with passing lust, face flushed with the heat of the moment.

Luke leaned down slowly, gently bringing me with him before leaning down to kiss me softly, conveying all his feeling into the soft kiss.

"I…love you." The man admitted after a moment of silence.

I paused…well then…YES! I smiled-grinned, cheered, could have kissed that ugly as fuck ogre-and brought him down for a kiss again.

"Love you too."

And I must say…two months later when I was finally 'rescued' from the house I wasn't super excited…and then Luke switched sides to come back to us and let's just say…Camp half-blood isn't going to so 'quiet' any more…


	2. My Dad definitely hates my boyfriend…

So this is sort of a sequel to No Way Out…A lot of people asked me for it and I got bored so I wrote this little thing, lol. It isn't a lemon, obviously, but it focuses more on their…emotions I guess? Either way lol, I hope you enjoy it, I wasn't sure how to end it, but rest assured, Poseidon doesn't kill Luke…probably…:D Enjoy!

"Luke…" I whined quietly, pulling away from the kiss we'd been sharing for the past five minutes.

"What, Percy?" He sighed, shifting slightly so that our groins weren't rubbing together even though my legs were wrapped around his waist.

This had to have been about the sixth time in the last thirty minutest that I'd done this.

"As extremely sexy as it is to be making out with you on the beach, if we don't move soon my Dad is gonna find out." The tide was moving towards us-and I knew it was going faster than usual.

"I really, really, really don't care right now, Perce." He sighed again, giving me his 'If you don't shut up, I'm going to _make_ you shut up' look.

"But you pissed him off, if you'll recall." I kissed him lightly, "And he's just looking for a reason to kill you now. And if that water touches one of us while we're doing this shit, he's not gonna hesitate for my sake."

Luke hesitated, than smirked.

"Percy…" he whispered my name in what might have been the most arousing tone I have ever heard in my short life.

I couldn't quite hold back the whimper.

"L-Luke?" I bit my lip, my voice breaking just slightly as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Mmm, take your clothes off."

…what…?

"N-no! Didn't you just hear me! It's bad enough that we're dry-humping on the beach, but he'll murder you if you try to fu-"

He cut me off, kissing me deeply. Almost immediately I gave in, eyes falling shut.

Mmm, Luke…

His hands went to my pants, but for some reason, unknown to me (wink, wink), I let him. It didn't really matter that my father was so going to kill of both of us-leaving us at the mercy of Hades.

I didn't care at all as he slid the material down my legs, humming softly. His hands rubbed at my legs and I whimpered, skin already shaking with longing as I moaned.

"O-oh Gods…L-Luke…." I groaned, as his hand rubbed my inner thigh.

"Mmm, Percy…" he nuzzled me gently, "Hips up."

I immediately did as he asked, and lifted my hips for him to take my pants and boxers off.

He set them in a pile next to us as he set up to pull his shirt off, sun gleaming on his perfect, tanned skin.

I couldn't help but stare, and remember fainting the first time Id touched that naked chest.

"F-fuck…" I stuttered, eyes getting to heavy to keep completely open as I looked into his deep, clear eyes.

He smirked, that bastard, and leaned over me, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Mmm, when was the last time we did this?"

"A-awhile…" I whined, trailing a hand down his bare chest.

It was true, he hadn't touched me like this in so long. We'd been fighting Kronos and his army for the last few weeks…it was all over now though.

I smiled.

Everything was going to go back to normal now…or at least as normal as being a demigod can be…Anyway, the whole touching thing.

Luke hadn't done it in a while.

He smirked slightly, pulling my shirt off completely, before standing up and stripping himself of the rest of his clothes.

"What…are you doing? We're going to die, Luke." I said, sighing as he helped me to my feet.

I looked up into his eyes, noticing the scar on his face that I loved so much…all the handsome, elfish features he no doubt got from his father…

"Mmm, you're going to get us killed."

"Maybe," He smirked, "But what's the point staying safe if you can't do anything fun. Come on, he can't kill me for fucking you in the ocean."

"Oh, he totally can." I grumbled, but reluctantly followed him to the waves.

The instant I felt the water on my feet, I relaxed. My worries melted away and all I felt was the water, and Luke's hand in mine.

He led me out deeper, until the cool, clean water was sliding softly against my chest, and his upper stomach.

"Luke…" I muttered, biting my tongue to hold back a sound as his lips brushes my neck, "You're lucky I fucking love you."

"I know." He whispered against my skin, making me shudder.

His hand trailed down my sides, resting innocently on my hips, "You're doing this to piss my father off. I know you are."

"'course not, baby." He mumbled, muffled against my neck. But I could feel the smirk forming.

"B-Bastard…" I muttered back, one hand going to gently thread through his blond hair, and the other going to rest against his hand on my hip lightly, both of us rocking with the waves as I smiled.

"Mmm, maybe. But aren't we all?" He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"' wasn't talking about literally, jerk."

He laughed softly, "I know." And then he kissed me.

And like every other time he kissed me, I almost lost myself in his taste. It was like…like the beach on a nice, summer day.

Cool, and welcome-yet scorching, burning me. It stole my breath, but it kept me so, so…I just couldn't think of the words to describe it…it was…was…just…awesome.

Luke's kiss was awesome, and it left me breathless.

He smirked as he pulled back, looking into my hazy eyes, "Still think this is a bad idea?"

"Fuck yes…"

"Is it gonna stop you?"

"Fuck no…" I whispered, kissing him deeply again.

And then we were underwater, and all that I saw was Luke's beautiful, beautiful eyes and his bright, bright hair, and his tanned skin against mine, and all the beautiful, scary-ass fish swimming around our giant bubble of air…

And I know I should have been more worried about my father finding out, or creeped out that we were having sex in front of a bunch of fish-those poor, innocent fish-but I wasn't. Because all I could focus on was Luke, and how fucking amazing he felt inside of me, and next to me…and how incredible his arms felt around me, holding me, how wonderful his lips felt against my skin, my lips…How…beautiful he felt, how beautiful he made me feel…and I kept flashing back to our first time in that stupid House-Mansion-thing...

"Luke…" I whispered, petting his head gently, which rested on my chest as we floated in my bubble of air, miles and miles out in the ocean.

"Mmm, Percy…" He whispered back, kissing my stomach gently as I carded my hand through his sweaty hair gently.

"I love you…"

"And I, you…" He murmured, leaning up to kiss me gently.

I smiled, kissing back gently.

"Mmm, great…We should get out of the water before-oh shit."

Yep…

"Oh…Dad…H-Hey! So this is so not what it looks like." I blinked, pushing Luke off me and backing away, pulling my legs to my chest to try and hide my…nakedness?

"Percy!" He thundered, glaring darkly at me.

"OhmygoddontkillLuke!"

Luke gave me a 'What the FUCK?' look as Dad turned to give him the dirties, angriest look I've ever seen, and I was surprised Luke didn't burst into flames just to escape it.

Mhm, yep. My Dad definitely hates my boyfriend…


End file.
